paintedflowersfandomcom-20200214-history
Territories
Map https://www.deviantart.com/crowsmos/art/Painted-Flowers-Territory-Map-741632768 Fire Colony Territory The Fire Colony territory is barren, with burnt trees and ash on the ground. 1. Camp Cat-dug burrows under boulders to escape the smoky air. Each den is sectered off so each cat has their own den. Two smaller dens hold the Chieftain and the Starspeaker. 2. Bear Claw Tree When viewed from the shore, it looks like a bear claw. Trainees often learn to climb here. 3. Ash Border Grass has started to grow here again. 5. Outlook Rock A rock used for looking out at the sea. It is a hazardous climb not recommened for trainees, but it is said to be woorth the climb. Lily Colony Territory Lily Colony Territory consists of few trees and streams. 1. Camp A rock hollowed out by the waves, making a dry cave. There are entrances on both the sea side and the land side. Cats nest in the hollows of the cave walls. 2. The Beach Lily Colony cats spend a lot of time here. They can be seen gathering and hunting here. Some deep parts where fish swim line the shore. 3. Elk's Crossing A river named after the fallen tree that the first cats of the territory watched elk cross. It is a relatively wide, calm river that feeds into the sea. Upstream it disappears underground. 4. Fishing Glade A glade near the river start, a great fishing spot. Heather Colony Territory Heather Colony Territory has lots of dips and hills. # Camp A dried out lakebed that forms a groove in the side of the Tallest Peak. Dens are made out of fallen trees, and are littered along the edges of the camp. Occasionally the clearing is divided by the Icemelt River. The water is formed by snow melt, and is not present all year round. 2. Tallest Peak The largest mountain of the varied range in Heather Colony’s territory. It is said that cats who climb to the top are incredibly brave, for they have to fight not only the steep hike, but the ice covered summit. 3. Land’s Edge A deep ravine that is used for holding prisoners. Twisting passageways were built so that only Heather Colony’s Guards can successfully navigate to the pens of their captives. 4. The Rolling Plains A series of hills that take up a large portion of the land. The area is known best for the rabbits that burrow there. 5. The Starling Roost (Trees) Two trees where cats like to gather to hunt the starlings who live there. Foxglove Colony Territory # Camp Marked by a massive tree with many dens in its roots, the Foxglove Colony camp is large and busy. In the center of the main tree there are three dens, one for the Chieftain, one for the Star-speaker and one in the middle for council meetings and general discussions with the Star-speaker or Chieftain. Foxglove Colony has had to expand their dens to other nearby trees due to a high population. 2. The Garden Gatherers care for a large garden in a clearing with many types of flowers, herbs and bushes for both medicine and paint. 3. Tadpole Waters A shallow pond that serves as an outlet from the main river. Frogs tend to raise their young in its banks. 4.Beetle’s Wood This portion of the territory is marked by the large log that has fallen there. Prey is very plentiful in that area, but it also holds many predators. Unclaimed Territory # The Gathering Rock A sacred boulder in the wolflands where the cats use as a peaceful gathering place. 2. The Wolflands This land, which wraps around by Heather Colony, is dangerous to live on due to the fiercely loyal wolf pack who resides there. Both nearby colonies have tried to expand their land onto the Wolflands, but the wolves did not hesitate to attack entering cats. The wolves understand that cats going to gatherings aren't trying to steal land, so passing through with your colony to the Gathering Rock is safe. Many nomad cats reside here. 3.Crossing Stones This collection of rocks has blocked some of the river flow, allowing a safe passage for cats to go from one shore to the other. 4.Fourpools These four pools are the most spiritual location in all the territories. Here, where the ancient cats ascended into the sky, cats come to connect with the spirits above. It is where star-speakers communicate with the stars, and where cats gather at Startouch to reunite with lost cats. Each of the four pools represents a colony, with the respective flower growing around or in the water. Fire Colony’s pool, positioned below the tree, has charred wood and ashes drifting within it. 5.Sun’s landing These woods are said to be the place that Sun and Moon stumbled wearily into the territories. No colony-born cat knows what lies beyond the forest, but perhaps it is better to leave it be.